


Size Matters

by Mooncatx



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Back in the day I ran an Adult fan fiction forum slash message board.  Size Matters was a story I wrote there in dribs and drabs.





	Size Matters

**Here begins the tale. Warning, Goliath and Elisa 'shippers may want to steer clear of this one. Humor alert in the intro.** ****  
****  
******* ****  
****  
**Elisa moaned softly as her arousal grew with each melting moment that she and Goliath kissed. This was a special night for them both. Tonight they'd fully consummate their love by sharing their bodies as they had their hearts.** ****  
****  
**When Elisa's hands wandered from the thick glossy softness of Goliath's ebony mane down to the heavy bronze belt buckle that kept his loincloth secure, the gargoyle growled with his own growing need. The dark haired human woman undid the leather belt and stepped back to finally admire her would be mate in all his male glory. She was half afraid of how large he would surely be, given his huge size, but she was prepared for anything.** ****  
****  
**Well... almost anything.** ****  
****  
**"Um... it's... cute." Elisa managed to say without showing her surprise and disappointment. Six inches or so was the average for a human male, and quite enough to pleasure a woman, but the small organ that lay so vulnerably between Goliath's large muscled thighs seemed so incongruous on his otherwise massive frame. It was quite thick though, the girth nearly what she had been expecting, if not the length.** ****  
****  
**Then Goliath reached his large hand down and rubbed his palm against the tender underside of the sheath surrounding his maleness...** ****  
****  
**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?** ****  
****  
**Elisa's shocked yell startled the gargoyle who had not expected such an out burst. He looked over with concerned surprise at the way his beautiful female was staring at his now extended shaft. She had confided that she was not a virgin, which while disappointing had led Goliath to believe she would be experienced with a male's sex. Surely Elisa had seen a male fully extended from his pouch, hadn't she?** ****  
****  
**"Elisa... ?" His voice held question, "Is something wrong?"** ****  
****  
**"Keep. That. AWAY." the dark haired detective stated emphatically as the huge club of sexual flesh bobbed wetly in the soft candle light. It had a flared tip bigger around than her fist. The shape and size was not unlike the horses she'd seen a few times either in the mounted patrols or pulling carriages in Central Park when the large gelded beasts had decided to take a whiz.** ****  
****  
**Okay, the good news was she was no longer disappointed about Goliath's size.** ****  
****  
**The bad news was there was no way in hell she'd be letting that... that baseball bat near her small and tender self anytime soon.** ****  
****  
**"Um... Big guy... I think I have a headache." Elisa's voice held a weak tremble that made her wince, but she gamely tried to face the situation without too great a loss of face. "Would you mind if I took a rain check?"** ****  
****  
******* ****  
  


**Elisa paced the room that Goliath had left in such a confused but resigned state. She hadn't had the heart to spell out exactly what had quashed her desire to mate. The male gargoyle obviously didn't understand there were some really fundamental differences between gargoyle and human anatomy.** ****  
****  
**"Damn. Gargoyle females must be made of *elastic*" Elisa muttered in pure frustration. She'd been looking forward to this night for weeks. Her whole being had nearly hummed with anticipation and arousal... arousal that was now horribly unfulfilled.** ****  
****  
**Elisa's groan of pure exasperation was met with a deep throaty laugh of pure malicious amusement. Startled, the dark haired detective's gaze focused on the shadows outside the bedroom window. Xanatos had in his dubious hospitality given the gargoyles a group of rooms within the castle to both store the possessions they'd accumulated, and to give them some private space to call their own. This room was one of the ones with a breathtaking view of the city below, provided by a window that was large and arched, and according to Fox had once been the guest room of a princess before she was wed to the first master of Castle Wyvern.** ****  
****  
**Tension radiated through the policewoman as a familiar azure hued form slipped from the night's darkness into the soft candlelight of the bedroom.** ****  
****  
**"Despite what lies you human females prattle to keep from bruising your males' fragile egos, size really *does* matter." Demona's words were pure silken contempt as she leaned against the window frame.** ****  
****  
**"What are you doing here?" Elisa snapped out the words with barely contained fury. It was bad enough she had to send Goliath away on this special night, but to have had the whole thing spied upon by that gargoyle female... "One yell and the rest of the clan will be in here so fast..."** ****  
****  
**"And are you going to yell, detective? Are you going to drag the entire clan in her to witness your... unique problem?" Demona's sneer caused the human's eyes to narrow dangerously, "Sweet naive males, they have no idea yet why gargoyle and human matings are... impossible."** ****  
****  
**"They are *not* impossible." Elisa hissed out, wanting to wipe the smug grin off of Demona's pouty red lips with slap that would send the gargoyle's ears ringing.** ****  
****  
**"You saw it tonight detective. Goliath's... crowning glory. And you are not far off wrong. Female gargoyles are rather pliable in certain places during certain circumstances. Arousal in a gargoyle female sets off a chemical reaction that makes things... more open to opportunity. It also releases endorphins to mask pain... and make what would otherwise be uncomfortable to a more enjoyable experience. When I heard that tonight might be the... how do you humans put it? 'The Big Night' ... Well I couldn't resist. All the time your relationship with Goliath was thrown in my face it infuriated me. But after Puck's spell... Well let's just say I learned that humans and gargoyles are indeed *very* different."** ****  
****  
**"So you came here tonight to spy and to gloat." Elisa's voice had gone cold, "You heartless bitch!"** ****  
****  
**"Tsk... Such language, and after I came to offer you a solution to your problem." Demona sniffed, feigning genteel indignation as she examined the talon tips of her right hand casually.** ****  
****  
**"Like you want to help me." Elisa's disbelief was evident in the tone of her voice and the derisive curl of her lip. "Knowing you, the only aid you'd be willing to offer is where the cure is worse than the problem."** ****  
****  
**Demona's smile wasn't pleasant, but her tone was carefully smooth as she dangled the bait.** ****  
****  
**"But even if the after effects are... unpleasant, wouldn't it be worth it so that you could safely satisfy that base and disgusting desire of yours to rut outside your species? Goliath is large even for a gargoyle, there is no way a frail little human thing like you could take his sex into your body. He'd split you like kindling. Not that it wouldn't be amusing to see you make the attempt."** ****  
****  
**"And you could fix that how?" Elisa scoffed, not quite covering the worry that had entered her eyes, "More importantly, why?"** ****  
****  
**"A little transmogrification spell, and your problems are solved. You only have to put yourself totally in my power." Dark laughter danced in Demona's eyes as she laid out her terms, "As for why... Well let's say it would be fair trade. You give me something I want, and I'll give you something you want."** ****  
****  
**"And what could you possibly want of me Demona, besides the obvious desire to get me out of the clan? Because believe you me, that ain't gonna happen." Elisa's voice rang with defiance as she faced the female gargoyle. All too many times Demona had made attempts to cut Elisa out of the Goliath's life. She'd never made any bones about despising all humans, and Elisa in particular.** ****  
****  
**"You are a persistent burr, detective." Demona acknowledged with a grudging respect, "I'll give you that. But I still doubt you care enough for the clan, for Goliath, to get what you want."** ****  
****  
**"I'd do anything for the clan!" Elisa's retort was swift and fierce.** ****  
****  
**"Anything?" Demona savored the word with curious bitterness, "Hardly. Would you lower yourself, Elisa Maza? Would you bury your pride and give yourself into servitude to someone who has not but contempt for you to achieve the necessary tools that could protect the clan? Would you serve in secret, and perform acts that make you ache with shame?"** ****  
****  
**"As long as it isn't illegal or going to harm an innocent, I'd do just about anything for the clan." Elisa modified, "If it was truly necessary."** ****  
****  
**"And just how necessary is your need to mate with Goliath?" Demona shrugged her wings back into their caped state, the tips flowing restlessly as if disturbed by an unseen wind. "What is that worth to you human?"** ****  
****  
**"What are you asking?" The words left Elisa with guarded care.** ****  
****  
**"If I give you the ability to accept Goliath's... attentions, you come to serve me freely and of your own will." Demona's fangs gleamed whitely as she smiled, their cruel tips glinting in the candle light.** ****  
****  
**"I'm not about to let you put any kind of spell on me." Elisa stated firmly, "So that's a no go."** ****  
****  
**"Worried I'd do something... unpleasant?" Demona tilted her head consideringly, "Well, maybe you aren't as dull as you look little human. I suppose there is the old fashioned way a human can make herself... accommodating... for mating with something far larger than her own species."** ****  
****  
**"What do you mean?" Elisa's voice grew cold and wary. It was disturbing that Demona offered to help in any way shape or form. The way the female gargoyle spoke about Elisa and Goliath mating... somehow she managed to make it sound perverse.** ****  
****  
**"I once knew an English noble woman who had a great fondness for stallions. She had a very special way of riding them." Demona's voice was sweet poison as her gaze traveled slowly over Elisa's delicate human frame, lingering over the area just below her waist. "But she was a large and sturdy woman, not the breakable wisp of femininity you are."** ****  
****  
**"Ew. That was more information than really needed to be shared." Elisa spoke shaking her head as if to dislodge the images Demona's words conjured. "What does that bit of your deviant history have to do with me?"** ****  
****  
**"It wasn't me tupping horse flesh, human." Demona's disdain was clear, "It is you humans who are rife with perversions. One which you are even now trying to entice Goliath into."** ****  
****  
**"It's not the same thing!" Elisa's protest only brought an indulgent smile to the gargoyle female's lips.** ****  
****  
**"Isn't it? Well, I'll not argue semantics when the real topic here is that for you to mate with Goliath, certain bits of your anatomy would need... training."** ****  
****  
**"Training?" Elisa wasn't sure she liked the way Demona spoke the word, and to her chagrin, a heated flush rising in her cheeks, "You've got to be joking."** ****  
****  
**"Not a joke." Demona shook back the tangled curls of her scarlet mane as she looked into Elisa's eyes, "But perhaps I'm making this offer because you are so obviously... incapable... of doing what needs to be done. I'll grant you this, Elisa Maza, because I would so love to see you bend that dark, proud head of yours to me.  If you come to me at an arranged time and place, I will _help_ you with your problem. However in return I want some hours of your time on a regular basis, where you will... placate my need for dominance."** ****  
****  
**"What does that mean exactly?" Elisa frowned not really understanding, "Are you saying you would do this just for the opportunity to lord it over me? That's pretty petty."** ****  
****  
**"Petty? Perhaps that is all that's left to me for now. I could kill you, Elisa Maza." Demona's dark gaze grew cold for a moment, "But my daughter Angela would never forgive me that. In the brief time that she lives, I would have our relationship be agreeable. So I will not kill you simply for the pleasure of it detective. But this little, petty revenge... if you consent to participate, it would be a small balm to the pain your existence affords me."** ****  
****  
**"That's sick." Elisa shook her head, "Even for Goliath... There's no way I could trust you. I'd be better off on trying to fix this on my own. I... No! No deal Demona."** ****  
****  
**"You need not be so hasty, detective." Demona's voice held a rich, dark amusement as she took to the window ledge, "Think on it a bit. I'll give you three days until my offer expires permanently. In those three days, consider all you options. They are perishingly few. Ask yourself how much you are willing to sacrifice on the alter of your pride, Elisa Maza. Platonic love is sweet with brotherhood, but rather a cold bucket of water on a romantic relationship."** ****  
****  
**"Get out." Elisa hated the tremble in her voice as she spoke, and she couldn't keep from wrapping her arms around herself for warmth even in the balmy summer night air.** ****  
****  
**"You needn't get upset, detective. After all, you might be perfectly happy with Goliath being... just friends." Demona leapt into the night, her laughter trailing behind her to mix with the shadows.** ****  
**  
** **Elisa stared at the now abandoned window, and the empty night. She would be utterly out of her mind to consider Demona's offer. Stark raving mad.**

 

***.***

 

**Demona had been the one to suggest magic, but she wasn’t the only practitioner around.  Elisa spent three days exhausting her small list of mystical resources.  Owen, still under his geas at Oberon’s hand could not help Elisa as Puck.  Only through a tutoring lesson for young Alex could the fay trickster have an opportunity to access the power it would take to grant Elisa her spell.  The police woman had taken one look at the shining innocence of Alex’s small face and knew it would be years, if not decades, before she could even consider involving the budding magus in such a purely adult matter.  Strike one.** ****  
****  
**Fox Xanatos had latent, untrained and so far uncontrollable power.  When it finally dawned on the autumn haired beauty what Elisa was asking…  Elisa’s caramel cream complexion warmed to a ruddy hue several times as Fox took a certain delight at tweaking the straight arrow detective about her problem.  Oh, she was sympathetic and extremely amused.  No magical help was to be had from this source, but the lady of the castle had bent her head close to Elisas and whispered to the dark haired woman of other, non-magical help Fox could provide that might alleviate Elisa’s problem.  Fox’s voice had grown warm and intimate as she made certain proposals, and the soft heat of her breath against Elisa’s cheek sent curious shivers through the detective.** ****  
****  
**Elisa soon fled the castle after rudely stammered refusals torn between a sense of shock that Fox had made such an indecent proposal to her and an unexpected trembling feeling of curiosity that she ruthlessly squashed.   That Fox Xanatos was a wicked woman Elisa knew well.  She just hadn’t realized exactly how wicked, or so boldly wanton.  If David Xanatos had made the same offer it wouldn’t have been so odd.  If it had been the male Xanatos she would have simply slapped him and stormed off.  However it totally threw Elisa off guard to be hit on by the billionaire’s wife.** ****  
****  
**Still out of sorts, Elisa sought out her final hope.  Macbeth had lived nearly as long as Demona, and was equally well versed in ancient lore and spell craft as he was in the ways of weaponry and warfare.  He was quite sympathetic to Elisa’s plight with Goliath.  But in his near millennium of experience, had never become personally acquainted with what lay beneath the loincloths of the winged guardians of the night.  Now more educated than he really wanted to be, the immortal Scotsman could offer Elisa no spell that would solve her problem satisfactorily.** ****  
****  
**He did have a few transformations spells that could make her an entirely different creature, but none that could adapt just a section of her anatomy.  Even the choices of creatures, should she wish to take that rather extreme measure, would have been unsuitable for her purpose, the ones that retained intelligence and personality being too small while the larger ones would have only the intelligence to that of a domestic beast of burden.  Macbeth hesitantly proposed that perhaps Goliath could be the one transformed into an animal with smaller equipment.  Both of them had stared at each other for a long silent moment after that suggestion, alternately paling and flushing.** ****  
****  
**Forget I even suggested it. Macbeth muttered gruffly.** ****  
****  
**Elisa could see how much she was disturbing the Scotsman’s mental peace and soon left horribly embarrassed and even more despondent.  She spent the rest of the day at a public library, raising a few eyebrows with her curious selection of research material.  Greek myths and historical scandals, while providing some eye popping accounts of human and animal escapades, did little to inform the casual, or not so casual reader as to how the taboo affairs were possible, if in fact the recorded events were true and not pure sensationalism.** ****  
****  
**I refuse to believe it’s impossible. Elisa muttered as she paced her apartment, Demona indicated there were mundane means available.  If I give up she wins.  If I give in to her demands to get the information, she still wins.  Of course it would be a Pyrrhic victory for her if it truly leads to my being able to be with Goliath the way we should be** ****  
****  
**The thought of Goliath enfolding her in his strong arms sent a yearning as keen as pain through Elisa’s heart, and a frustrated heat throbbing through the rest of her flesh.** ****  
****  
**I’m crazy to even consider…  Demona can’t do anything could permanently damage me or Angela would cut her mother right out of her life for good.  Elisa stopped pacing and stared at the setting sun that heralded the awakening of the stone guardians of the night and one who was neither stone nor guardian.** ****  
**  
** **Just how bad could it be to let her boss me around for a few hours?**

 

***.***

**  
** **”Bad enough.” Elisa muttered as she found herself on the doorstep of Dominique Destine’s residence barely past dawn, tired and tempted to just walk back to her car and keep driving until her gas tank flat lined.**

 

**The night had been full of disappointment.  Her shift at work saw her going through the motions, but her mind wasn’t on the job.  Matt had noticed, and she’d had to brush off his concern with a vagueness that clearly bothered her partner even though he gave her space.  Great, now he probably thought she still had trust issues like she’d had when keeping the clan’s existence a secret from him. It wasn’t like that at all… this time.  She now trusted Matt as much as she could a fellow human, with her life. She just didn’t want to air the problems with her sex life with him.**

 

**During her lunch break she’d gone to see Goliath, and found out he was on patrol.  Hudson had been at the castle as was more usual than not, and Elisa had tried to discreetly pump the oldest clan member for what he knew about human/gargoyle relations.  Hudson had kenned exactly what she was after, and had been kind if not encouraging. While he fully supported the bond that his clan leader was forming with Elisa, he did not know of a single occurrence where a union of gargoyle and human had a happy ending.  He’d been evasive at first, but finally told the inquiring detective that yes, there _were_ stories… fables perhaps, with just enough truth in them to be disquieting, about forbidden romance between the two species.**

 

**None of them were happy stories.  Like the timeless tale of Romeo and Juliet, the endings were… depressing.  Hudson, surprisingly knew about the physical differences between human stock and gargoyle kind.  He’d just hoped that Goliath and Elisa could find a way around that. Bluntly, he’d pointed out that sex with humans didn’t have to include true copulation, and it wasn’t as if Elisa and Goliath could produce a fertile egg.  He’d offered a few earthy alternatives to Elisa that certainly sounded interesting, even as they left her normally pale caramel complexion the red brown shade of bricks.**

 

**“Think about it lass.  For a gargoyle, straight on copulation is only necessary for breeding, and that was only one month out of twenty years.  Surely love has survived on lesser intimacies before.”**

 

**“But not between gargoyles and humans?” Elisa had asked outright.**

 

**His eyes hooded by his horned brow ridge, Hudson had been silent for much too long before finally answering with a heart deep sigh.**

 

**“Nay, not between gargoyles and humans.  “I didn’t want to discourage you over much Elisa but…  While the act of true mating isna strictly necessary for a gargoyle except for the eggs…  We are creatures of strong passions and stronger instincts. Our mated pairs… complete themselves in each other.  The act of mating for a gargoyle is never undertaking lightly, for we bond with our partners during that intimate act.  We… bond for life. As such, by strict gargoyle custom, we are not considered truly mated to our lover without… consummation.”**

 

**Elisa had gone to the abandoned stonewall where the gargoyles roosted during the day and had stared at the city lights when the cloud cover that hovered around the castle parted.  She’d stayed there for what remained of her break, until Matt came to find her because they were supposed to have a final full briefing with the chief before their shift’s end. In a rare occurrence they’d be getting both their days off back to back and on a weekend, and Matt for one didn’t want to be called back to work during that time if it could be avoided.**

 

**At an hour before she was officially off the clock at 3am, Elisa had gathered her strained dignity and called England’s most unique bookshop, In To the Mystic.  Unique not because of it’s stock of magical lore and books on the arcane that actually contained true magic for the serious practitioner, but because it was owned and run by one of the small clan of gargoyles who yet survived in the world.  She’d asked for Una, and managed to get the equine featured gargoyle advice on any kind of magical or mundane solution she could pursue. Una hadn’t been shocked as Elisa thought the gargoyle might be, but neither was she helpful.**

 

**“It’s simply not done.” The gargoyle’s fine accented voice had stated with calm sympathy, “Mainly because no matter how in love…” there was a certain marvel in her voice as she spoke that word, and she paused a moment as the concept sank in, “Or even because they love each other, because the risk of permanent, possibly fatal harm.”**

 

**“Harm?  Elisa had startled at the deadly serious tone in Una’s voice. “What do you mean harm?”**

 

**“We are creatures of reason, for the most part.” The unicorn gargoyle had offered quietly, “But our passions are incredibly strong, even without the Breeder’s Moon which makes them… well it makes them more than strong.  Inevitably, the very few human and gargoyle pairings we know of in our histories… succumbed to their passions. We are not monsters, Elisa Maza, but we are not human. Our claws rend solid stone, our jaws tear through flesh as yours might through soft bread, and in the thrall of our mating instincts we can be moved beyond reason and into that pure, unrelenting part of ourselves that revel’s in primitive savagery.”**

 

**Elisa had not be able to get much more out of Una beyond that magic wasn’t a real answer to her problem, even if an appropriate spell could be found.  Part of the detective now had serious questions about whether being with Goliath was something she couldn’t live without. But when the clan returned from patrol, Goliath had greeted her with meltingly sweet warmth.  She’d watched him take his place on the castle wall, sable mane thrown back as he roared his greeting to the dawn. So now she found herself on Demon’s personal turf, about to come begging hat in proverbial hand. She should just turn around and march right back to her car…**

 

**Her hand hovered over the doorknocker for a long minute before finally falling away to her side.  It had been pure stubbornness that had led her here really. The old Maza “never say die” tenacity that wouldn’t let her let go of something even for her own good.  Even though she knew this, still she stood here caught between fleeing from or to a certain disaster. Just knock, Maza, she berated herself silently, knock or go home.**

 

**In the end she did neither.  It was impulse that set her hand on the heavy brass doorknob and simply turned.  It was startlement that the entrance wasn’t even locked that got her past the threshold and into the home of her long time adversary.  And it was sheer contrary Maza pride that walked her through the mansion in search of the woman who offered both contempt and hope in the same taloned hand.**

 

**She found Demona in the master bedroom disheveled and human.  It was still a shock to see her daytime form, so deceptively delicate looking with wide green eyes and a wild mane of auburn curls that tumbled over her pale shoulders.  Somehow Elisa had expected the sleek executive façade Demona had taken to wearing while in human form. She certainly hadn’t expected the yawning, sleepy eye’d woman giving her a cross glare from her nest of pillows and blankets on a king size bed.**

 

**“I almost didn’t unlock the front door Maza.” Demona’s voice was the same, scornful, yet there was also an unfamiliar sulky tone to it Elisa had never heard before. “It’s past the deadline I gave you and I generally sleep in on weekends.  But I had a feeling you might show up at the last minute.”**

 

**“Well, I’m here now.” Elisa spoke with a clipped, business like tone, “For all the good it does me.  You probably were just blowing smoke when you said you had a solution to my problem.”**

 

**“Perhaps I am.” Demona’s smile was sweetly poisonous as she settled back into her bed, “But the only way you have to find out if I am or not is to accept my offer… Should I care to extend it.”**

 

**Elisa frowned.  Well this wasn’t reassuring.  Demona wasn’t even going to try and prove her sincerity.  “I could just walk away.” Elisa played her own card and watched the other woman carefully to see what kind of effect it would have.”**

 

**“If you were prepared to do that Maza, you wouldn’t even be here.” Demona’s mouth curved with the hint of a smile, “But since you are here, you may try to convince me to re-open my offer.  So, detective, what is your next move?”**

 

**Demona stretched out under the covers and stifled another yawn as she watched Goliath’s little human wench try to puzzle out what to do.  She could tell she was already pissing Elisa off, but the detective still remained where she was while the painfully obvious effort of thought furrowed her brow.  Clearly the detective hadn’t expected the indifference her no doubt momentous decision was being met with. In truth, Demona was much too tired from a long week at work in her public persona and her own private projects to do more than smirk at her stymied foe and try not to fall asleep in front of the human.**

 

**After having waited right up to the last minute of the deadline for the troublesome female, Demona had taken to her bed after the dawn transformation prepared to catch up on the sorely needed sleep she usually skipped while in her true gargoyle body.  Gargoyle bodies were not really meant for human beds, the wings having a tendency to either get in the way or develop odd aches from being slept on. Sunset to dawn usually saw Demona awake. As the chief executive officer of Nightstone, Demona set an example for her entire company by arriving early and leaving late.  All which left her very little time during the workweek to actually get the rest she needed with the absence of the normal stone sleep of her kind.**

 

**Demona tried to make up for her lack of sleep on the weekends, curling up in her human bed and hibernating during the daylight hours.  Maza would finally make her decision and show up after Demona’s deadline. Since the human was so tardy, Demona planned to make her suffer all the more for the additional inconvenience.  Making Elisa jump through a few extra hoops would be amusing, and possibly make up for the lack of real sleep.**

 

**“I don’t really know what you want from me Demona.” Elisa’s irritation was obvious in her tone, “You were the one with the initial proposal, surely a few hours can’t make all that much of a difference to you.”**

 

**“You’d be surprised what a difference even a few minutes can make, detective.” Demona answered with a shrug, the sheet that had until now covered her up to the shoulders falling down with the movement to just barely cover her chest.  Above the cloth her flesh was both pale and creamy, and sporting no sleeves or straps to indicate any type of sleeping garment.**

 

**Elisa’s gaze traveled over the newly bared skin with unintentional interest.  When she realized what she was doing, she quickly looked away. Her cheeks warmed involuntarily at being caught staring.  It was only that Demona’s transformation to human form held a certain fascination. The rest of the clan save for Angela, who had not yet joined them, went through a similar transformation that one weird night.  Elisa herself had become a gargoyle for that evening, which had seemed so strangely natural. But it was the nature of Puck’s enchantment that the bespelled humans and gargoyles would feel as they had always been… other than they truly were.  With her hatred for all humanity, surely Demona couldn’t feel comfortable in her human form, could she?**

 

**Her averted gaze flickered back as Demona stretched again, arms raised above her head, emerald green gaze watching with amusement as the color in Elisa’s cheeks deepened while the sheets slowly slid further down to pool over the half revealed curve of her hip.  The gargoyle’s human body was flawless. Somehow it didn’t seem fair that someone so unrepentantly bad should look so good.**

 

**“You humans with your nudity taboos.” Demona’s softly husky voice drawled out with obvious contempt, “As if bare flesh were somehow dangerous.  Does the lack of clothing really bother you so much, detective? We are both females after all. There isn’t anything you see now that you do not possess yourself.”**

 

**“It’s called modesty, Demona.” Elisa’s voice held an irritated snap.  She hated the fact that she was blushing, and despite the heat of her reddening cheeks, held her gaze steady as she faced Demona’s quizzical stare, focusing on the deep green of the other woman’s eyes.  “Something I possess even if you are lacking it.” Elisa realized her mistake a split second after the words left her mouth.**

 

**Demona’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and her mouth curved into a smile that sent cold chills right through Elisa.  “Is that so, detective?” Modesty? Perhaps it’s something you could learn to live without if given the right incentive.  I do believe you are here in my home to ask my help so that you may fuck my mate.”**

 

**“Ex-mate.” Elisa’s low growl brought a surprisingly genuine laugh from Demona as she perused the defensive stiffness in the detective’s body language.**

 

**“Is that how you excuse your interspecies dalliance?  That Goliath is now free and clear as any of your faithless human males?  That since no human marriage vows were spoken before one of your priests that the ties between Goliath and I are null and void simply because he wishes to rut a human female?  Were that it was so simple.” Demona tilted her head and studied the dark haired woman who radiated disapproval, defiance, and just enough doubt to make it worth the gargoyles trouble to exploit.**

 

**“Gargoyles mate for life, Detective Maza.  Like wolves, or eagles, one is not free of the other until they die.  Our kind have no concept of divorce, because our mating ties are not held in words, but in the surge of our blood and burned forever into our very flesh and bone.”**

 

**“You took Thailog for a mate.” Elisa pointed out, cynicism making her voice clipped and sharp.**

 

**“Indeed.” True pain flashed over Demona’s features before she could smooth her expression into a bland mask of indifference.  “Goliath’s clone. So I too have had my taste of… abomination. It is exceedingly rare, but a gargoyle may take more than a single mate.  Realize… this does not dissolve previous bonds.” Though her face remained expressionless, there was pained light in the darkening green of Demona’s eyes.  “Usually it’s done for the good of the clan, if there are extra mature females when the Breeding Moon rises.”**

 

**“Thailog… ?” Elisa couldn’t help but feel like she was prying into things better left alone, but she was fascinated by the revelations.  Her innate curiosity wouldn’t allow her to let the subject simply drop.**

 

**“He was so much like Goliath… I actually thought I could replace the bond with the original with that… copy.” Bitterness laced the auburn haired woman’s voice even as she shook back head in an unconscious gesture of denial, “That was half the allure really.  I think I might have tried anything to sever the damnable tie between me and… Well, I simply added to my chains instead of getting rid of old ones. Fortunately Thailog’s death gives me some measure of relief.” She threw Elisa a sharp, piercing glance, “As will Goliath’s demise, someday.”**

 

**Elisa’s instinctive protest to even the thought of Goliath’s death was lost as Demona moved suddenly, slipping from her bed to stalk towards the startled detective.  Elisa took a defensive step back before catching herself and standing firm as the other woman circled her slowly, speaking with a certain edged thoughtfulness. “In the meanwhile, if you want my help so that you may rut my mate, however estranged we may be, you will pay my price of service.”**

 

**“What, you mean like some kind of domestic?” Elisa was trying for sarcasm, but an unbidden thought of herself dressed in a French maid uniform at Demona’s beck and call unsettled her.**

 

**“Domestic.” Demona tasted the word slowly, “Yes, I think I would like to see if you can be domesticated.  Shall we give this a trial run then? If you serve me until nightfall, doing whatever I ask…” at Elisa’s suspicious glare Demona amended “… as long it’s not criminal or will harm an innocent, “Then we can begin the first of your… treatments… tonight.”**

 

**“Treatments?” Elisa didn’t like the way the bargain was shaping up, but the indication that she could start that very night at making her dream of being with Goliath real… She swallowed her reservations with effort, promising herself if things got really out of hand she’d tell Demona to stuff it and walk out.**

 

**“Yes.  I think it will take a dozen at least to get you properly… accommodating.” Demona smirked as she let her eyes drop to Elisa’s denim clad loins.  Following the emerald gaze, Elisa flushed as she realized where it was focused. A fact that was not lost on Demona as she looked up to catch the detective’s sudden, intense blush. “Yes, and for each treatment, you will give me a full day of your service, or our bargain is quit.”**

 

**Elisa bit her lip, and considered the deal Demona was offering, her instinct for self preservation warring with her determination prove her romance with Goliath was not a doomed endeavor.**

 

**“Okay.  Deal.” Elisa said and though it took an effort of will, held out her hand to the female who she’d only known as an enemy before.**

 

**Demona stared at the offered hand a long moment before clasping it with her own.  Contact with Elisa’s warm human flesh sent a tingling shiver right through her, and for a moment she wondered if her plan wasn’t a mistake.  It wasn’t too late to shove Elisa out the front door and then slam it in the human’s surprised face.**

 

**Instead, she lifted her curiously bright green gaze to meet Elisa’s searching brown eyes and spoke the words that would begin the detective’s ordeals.**

 

**“Deal.”  A grin of pure wicked amusement drew up the corners of Demona’s mouth suddenly as she thought of her first order to the modest human female.  “Now if you will strip, you can begin serving me.”**

 

**Elisa bit back her instinctive protest, realizing her earlier remark was now about to bite her in the butt.  She could see Demona expected her to argue, and was in fact nearly vibrating with the eagerness of wanting to put Elisa firmly in “her place” for the duration of their arrangement.  Instead of balking at the very first order, Elisa slowly shrugged out of her jacket and looked around for where to set it down.**

 

**“You can hang it in the wardrobe.” Demona answered the question without even being asked, her tone slightly irritated.  She had been waiting for the that first struggle of wills where the human would fight having to submit and could then be brought to heel.  This wouldn’t be half so much fun if Elisa didn’t put up a little resistence.**

 

**Demona frowned as she considered the silent obedience the human had met her first command with.  The human wouldn’t rob her of what enjoyment could be wrung from their unusual situation. “On second thought.  You don’t have to undress any further.”**

 

**This comment stilled Elisa’s hands where they had already pulled the bottom of her black t-shirt out of her denim jeans.  She looked over to the auburn haired woman warily, knowing Demona wasn’t the type not to twist the knife if she had the chance.  Though she meant to keep her face bland, Elisa couldn’t help a trace of apprehension from showing in her chocolate brown eyes as Demona walked slowly towards her.**

 

**Elisa thought the other woman’s human form should have looked smaller, less dangerous, unclothed like she was.  But while Demona’s daytime body was fine boned, almost elfin if elves came on the busty side, she projected a feral danger even when stripped to her skin.  Maybe… because she was stripped to her skin. Elisa swallowed, her throat having gone a bit dry as she realized she’d been focusing too much of her attention on the soft swell of Demona’s human breasts, and the silky smooth, bare cleft of Demona’s sex.  Apparently the gargoyle lacked any noticeable body hair except for her riotous auburn mane and finely arched eyebrows and long dark lashes.**

 

**Averting her eyes a bit too late, Elisa knew her stare hadn’t gone unnoticed.  Demona’s amused laughter brought an angry flush to the detectives cheeks despite her resolve to not give the renegade gargoyle any more satisfaction than was absolutely unavoidable.  Focusing her gaze on the contents of the wardrobe, Elisa’s detective mind analytically filed away information on Demona’s dress habits. The large wooden case held very little really.  A few business suits, and the halter and loin cloth number that Demona wore at night were carefully hung up, and the majority of the wardrobe was empty space. The clothes Elisa remembered the gargoyle had been wearing in Paris weren’t there.**

 

**Idly Elisa figured that Demona hadn’t wanted any reminder of how familiar she had allowed Macbeth to be while pretending to be in love with the Scotsman.  It had shocked the detective who’d been discreetly following the two avowed enemies, the way Demon had let Macbeth hold her, and the way the gargoyle in human form had cuddled back.  The fake Parisan accent should have been Elisa’s first clue that Demona was playing a part. It had been just so shocking to see Demona hugging Macbeth… that the pieces took longer than usual to fall into place for the savvy New York cop.**

 

**Now… now Elisa’s mind clicked into gear again a she tried to figure out what other motives and plans Demona might have hidden beneath their current… arrangement.  It could be what it seemed, Demona getting a little of her own back in an exercise of petty humiliation. Or some deeper, more twisty motive could be at work. The problem was Elisa didn’t have a lot of options other than going along to try and figure out which it was.**

 

**“I’ve decided to unwrap my new toy myself.” Demona’s voice startled Elisa out of her thoughts, and her heart sped up a bit as she realized how very close the other woman was now.  Before Elisa could voice a protest, Demona’s hands slid beneath the now loose black t-shirt.**

 

**Demona felt the policewoman tense beneath her touch, the smooth tautness of the human’s stomach quivered as she lightly explored it’s soft yet fit flesh hidden beneath the black cloth.  Dark green eyes stared into brown, challenging the human to say something or to move away from the initial contact. Elisa’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in a gasp as the hands beneath her shirt moved upwards, fingertips tracing along the sides of her ribs.  “Ticklish, detective?” Demona’s voice purred out in question, eyes darkening as Elisa’s initial tremble increased. The human bit her lip instead of answering, but Demona didn’t need to hear the words to realize Elisa was rather sensitive to touch. Or at least to her touch.**

 

**As she moved her exploration upwards, Demona found the bottom edge of the human’s undergarment, and slid the confining piece of lycra and elastic upwards without bothering to unhook the back.  She’d take it off in a piece with the shirt, so that the human would be totally bare above the waist in a single action. The soft round warmth of Elisa’s released breasts was oddly pleasant to touch, and Demona’s hands lingered there, examining the tender give of the human’s flesh when lightly pinched.**

 

**The tips of the human’s breasts felt different, not as silky but interestingly nubbed.  A gargoyle’s breasts had nubs that were only noticeable when aroused or nursing. It had embarrassed Demona at first when she found her human form’s nipples were ever present no matter what her mood or state, and that they hardened under the least stimulation, even to the chill of the air.  After a while she became accustomed to the oddities of her own human body, but as Elisa’s nubs grew harder and more pronounced beneath her exploratory stroking, Demona could not prevent a flush from rising in her cheeks.**

 

**The chocolate brown of the detective’s eyes had widened further in shock as the initial touch had grown even more personal, passing the borders of examination to nearly be… No, that had to be her imagination.  “Demona… ?” Elisa’s voice held a higher pitch than normal, and she mentally kicked herself for giving away an extra indication that the gargoyle’s odd tactics were getting to her.**

 

**“What is it human?” Demona’s voice was cool, but the edge of amusement sounded… forced as she moved behind Elisa so that the detective could not see her damning blush.**

 

**“Uh… nothing.” Elisa balked at asking if the gargoyle whose great goal in life was the destruction of all humanity was… making a pass at her.  Mentally she blamed Fox’s earlier, unexpected propositioning for the idea to even occur to her. It was hardly likely Demona would be interested in a human, especially this human… that way.  Still, now that the question had passed through her thoughts, Elisa couldn’t quite shake it from her thoughts. When Demona’s hands slid under her shirt again, this time from behind, Elisa jumped.**

 

**“Something wrong, human?” Demona’s voice was silky and provoking now, her self control regained, “Surely this can not be the depth of your endurance?  If it is we might as well call our bargain quits, because you do not have the least amount of fortitude necessary to accomplish your goals.”**

 

**“I’m not backing out.” Elisa snapped, realizing that Demona’s startling caresses might have been designed to make her do just that.  “It’s just that I could have stripped myself in half the time you’ve already taken. Is there some reason you are making a production of this?”**

 

**“So eager to be naked now?” Demona’s voice came warm against the back of Elisa’s neck as the auburn haired female pressed close behind the detective, holding her in a daring embrace.  “If I want to draw this out all day, I can do that. You are my plaything today, Elisa Maza. Don’t think I won’t take full advantage of that.”**

 

**“There are limits… “ Elisa’s voice hitched as Demona’s hands slid across heated, bare flesh until they once again played with the heft and fullness of the detective’s breasts.**

 

**“Nothing illegal…” Demona’s voice went whisper soft as her fingertips flicked lightly against one of the still hardened nubs of the human’s breasts, “Nothing that will harm an innocent.”  Now those same finger tips examined the new tightness of Elisa’s nipple which seemed to swell with the additional attention. “Anything else is fair game, detective. Unless you are as faint hearted as most of your weak human kind.  Is this all it takes to break you?”**

 

**Elisa gasped as Demona lightly pinched the bit of flesh she held captive.  Hot and cold shivers chased through her body, and she trembled as Demona’s other hand slid down her stomach to play with the buttonfly of her jeans.  “Is it, detective? I thought you were made of sterner stuff, but if this is your limit…?”**

 

**For a moment, the pure shock Elisa felt at Demona’s deliberately sexual provocation kept her still and silent as the gargoyle in human form pressed against her from behind.  When the dark haired policewoman failed to reply, Demona’s hands left off their teasing of Elisa’s flesh and instead grasped the bottom of the loose black t-shirt. Elisa turned her head to look back at Demona, her eyes dark, and wide… But Elisa hadn’t spent years working undercover without picking up the knack of dissembling in the face of danger.  She’d cracked wise in the face of local capos and Russian mafia kingpins, bluffing her way through the hairy parts of an assignment when showing how she really felt would have been the last nail in her coffin.**

**Elisa forced herself to shrug and seem relaxed, even though she felt anything but, and spoke with a casualness that was far from the truth.  ”I don’t break so easy. I’m just surprised at you Demona, because you always go on about how you hate all humans.”**

**Even with all her experience, somehow Elisa’s bravado couldn’t quite cover the strained tone of her voice.  This wasn’t the same as pretending to be a criminal in the company of other criminals. It made her nervous in a way she couldn’t explain to have Demona’s face so very close to her own, intimately close.**

**“I hate you.  All of you.” Demona’s ages old anger brought a heated growl to her voice, but it lacked the usual stridant tone and she didn’t move away from the woman she held so closely.  Elisa couldn’t prevent a shiver as instead, the naked woman pressed a little harder against the dark haired human, red lips brushing the curve of Elisa’s ear to speak low, but with aching intensity, “For everything you’ve taken from me, the pain you’ve caused me, how could I not?”**

**“You talk the talk, but the way you keep touching me says something different.” Elisa threw back, unsure if bringing up the immortal’s ancient grievance was the smart thing to do, but not having a lot of options she went with what she had.**

**“Really?  What does it say human?” Demona’s voice went silky with threat, green eyes daring Elisa to give her a reason, any reason to… to…  Demona shuddered as for an instant she was unable to finish the thought. To punish. Yes, she wanted… needed… to punish this human.  That was what this was all about. It was the only thing this was about. If she felt… odd… it was only that she was tired, and fatigue had a way of playing tricks with the mind.**

**“Your touch says you want me.” Elisa’s voice held a mix of amusement and contempt meant to provoke anger.  She fully expected Demona to take offense and braced herself for the most likely results.**

**But instead of flying into the expected rage, Demona stared thoughtfully at the scornful curl of Elisa’s lips.  Lips that for all the cop’s tough talk and attitude were unmistakably soft, and vulnerable looking. No matter the inner turmoil she would deny feeling, Demona knew what to do with an enemy’s vulnerability.**

**The kiss caught Elisa off guard.  Not simply that it was unexpected, but that it was soft… tender… exploring…  Elisa trembled, her eyes fluttering shut as Demona slowly savored the taste of the police woman’s mouth before pulling back with a dangerous smile at the stunned and slightly frightened look on the detective’s face.  Yes… the human should be afraid. Demona’s thoughts shied away from the rising pulse of heat and tingling feeling the kiss had left her with to focus on the confusion in Elisa’s eyes.**

**Before Elisa could regain her voice, or think to struggle, Demona took the moment to quickly drag the black top upwards, catching the bra as she went so that the human was abruptly bare above the waist.  As Elisa’s arms came free of her t-shirt she twisted away from the other woman and stood facing Demona with eyes wide with disbelief as the auburn haired woman calmly took the procured t-shirt and undergarment to the wardrobe and hung them up.**

**“The jeans, Maza.  Take them off.” Demona’s voice held a deliberately provoking tone as she turned back to the policewoman.**

 

**Elisa saw the mocking light in the green eyes now focused on her face, and schooled her expression to a mask of blandness at odds with the simmering heat of embarrassment and trembling uncertainty that shivered below her skin.  She doubted her game face would fool the auburn haired woman, but hoped a lack of obvious reaction would make Demona lose interest in her newest game of cat and mouse. Yeah, that’s a smart move Maza, she kicked herself mentally, play dead mousie too well and you just might get eaten instead of played with.  Another shiver raced through Elisa as the unbidden, the memory of the moist, exploring heat of the other woman’s mouth accompanied her last thought.**

 

**It couldn’t have been a real kiss.   Elisa refused to think of it as real.   Demona surely was only using an outrageous distraction technique, meant to catch one NYPD detective unawares, and leave her off balance, teetering on uncertain ground.  The problem was it was working all too well, but damned if she would let Demona know that. Stiffly, Elisa unbuttoned her fly, unzipped her denim pants and with no attempt at grace, shoved them down to her knees.  She meant to strip out of them quickly, with as little production as possible, but abruptly realized she should have gotten out of her shoes first to slip out of the narrow, tapered legs of her fitted jeans.**

 

**She glared down at her familiar black tennis shoes, feeling oddly betrayed by her own clothing.  Elisa was left in the ungainly state of struggling out of the shoes while her jeans bagged around her ankles.   Now she was mad at herself for getting into such an awkward position, mad at her clothes, and mad at Demona for no doubt watching the whole embarassing show with vast amusement.  As her temper grew hotter, Elisa welcomed the burn. If she could stay more angry than spooked, she might be able to get through whatever Demona had in mind without… Well, dignity was already a casualty of the evening, but perhaps some honest outrage would shield her from the more unsettling effects caused by the strange half threat, half flirtation mind game Goliath’s ‘ex’ (Elisa mentally put extra emphasis on that thought) mate was playing at.**

 

**Finally kicking off her last shoe, Elisa’s attention had been diverted from Demona only for a moment, but it was enough for the other woman to close the distance between them without the dark haired detective noticing until it was too late.  Elisa froze, still bent over to finish removing her jeans when she felt Demona casually cup the thrust out roundness of her vulnerable posterior. Warm feminine hands slid beneath the thin cotton barrier of Elisa’s servicable, plain white underwear.  A fine tremble ran through Elisa as the other woman began to gently rub the soft globes of Elisa’s bottom in a circular motion, as if soothing them from torments that had yet to come.**

 

**“You are well cushioned here, Detective Maza.” Demona’s ominiously affectionate remark was accompanied by an exploring squeeze, “That should serve you well.”**

 

**“I beg your pardon?!” Elisa knew she shouldn’t ask, shouldn’t let Demona know how disturbing it was to have the avowed enemy of humanity take such avid interest in her tender human flesh.  It just really couldn’t be a good thing. Her breath hitched in panic as one brush of Demon’s slender human fingers came down too low, then rose upwards moving in towards the center between Elisa’s thighs.  Delicate finger tips explored the outer edge of curling fleece that shielded the dark haired detective’s sex. Elisa couldn’t help but give a small bleat of protest as she stood up too rapidly, nearly tripping as her jeans tangled at her sock clad feet.**

 

**Demona steadied the suddenly reeling detective by moving her hands up to Elisa’s waist, low throaty laughter in her voice as she observed how volitile the human’s reactions were to a little curious exploration.  “You are so jumpy, Elisa. Does my touch… disturb you?”**

 

**“You keep fondling me Demona.  Yeah, I admit it, that disturbs me.” The admission came from Elisa with shiver that she knew the other woman could feel.  Demona hadn’t released her, even though Elisa had her balance back. The detective decided that being stoic wasn’t going to cut her any slack, so she’d try the unexpected.  Straight out honesty. Absently she stepped out of the jeans piled at her ankles, and gently pushed them aside with the edge of her foot. She didn’t want anything hampering her if she needed to move.  “I have to wonder what you mean by it. We both know how much you hate humans.”**

 

**Elisa turned to face the intense green of the other woman’s stare, expecting Demona to step back.  They were practically nose to nose, but the auburn haired woman didn’t move away. In fact… Elisa’s eyes widened as the other woman leaned in so close that when she spoke, her breath was unsettlingly soft and warm against the policewoman’s lips.**

 

**“I mean to disturb you, detective.  I mean to try your patience and your resolve.  I mean to defeat that insulting sense of righteousness and moral superiority that you dare to throw in my face even while you rub against Goliath’s side like some breeding she cat scent marking an available tom.” Demona’s voice lowered to an almost hiss as she whispered the last, “I mean to show you how truly weak you are Elisa Maza.  How… human you really are.”**

 

**“So I’m human.” Elisa’s exasperated reply cast her own warm breath on Demona’s mouth which hovered so very near.  “That’s no big revelation. I know what I am. Goliath accepts what I am, and loves me for who I am. What can you possibly gain from rubbing my humanity in my face?”**

 

**Demona declined to answer with words, instead her hands slowly slid down the sides of Elisa’s hips, pushing the plain, white cotton panties downward.  The detective caught at the waist band more on reflex than thought, but the panties were easily tugged past the surprised grab. Abruptly Elisa found herself completely exposed, left in nothing but a pair of socks as her panties were guided down to her ankles as the auburn haired woman drew them all the way down to the floor.  It hardly took more than a nudge to get the slightly stunned police detective to step out of them.**

 

**“Go sit on the bed.” Demona’s voice shook slightly, catching Elisa’s attention with far more impact than an imperious command could have.  The auburn haired woman had knelt down to take Elisa’s last nod to modesty away, and had remained there, making no effort to regain her feet.**

 

**“What?” Elisa wasn’t sure she had heard correctly.  Demona wanted her on the bed? The gargoyle couldn’t possibly be thinking of taking things that far…**

 

**“On the bed, Maza.  Or are you unable to follow a simple order?” Demona’s voice held the chill and strength of steel now, and the green eyes that raised from the carpet to meet the wide brown of Elisa’s held an unfathomable intensity.**

 

**Hesitently, but not yet ready to throw in the towel, Elisa walked to the bed that Demona had abandoned what seemed an eternity ago, but had in truth only been mere minutes.  Gingerly sitting down on the rumpled sheets, Elisa was made truly aware of her nakedness as the cool bed cloth pressed against her, emphasizing the fact there was no barrier between it and her flesh.  The material was unbelievably rich, a weave so tight and soft it was creamy to the touch. Elisa was pretty sure it was hiqh quality silk and worth more than a cop’s paycheck could possibly afford. She resisted the urge to twitch a loose corner of sheet over her lap.  Somehow she knew Demona would simply order her to uncover herself, which would only make her feel more naked than she already was.**

 

**“Lay back.”**

 

**Demona’s command made Elisa start from her thoughts of silk sheets, and she looked at the auburn haired woman who still remained on the carpet, staring at the detective sitting stripped down to her caramel golden hide.**

 

**“What?” Elisa asked as if she hadn’t heard right, a growing feeling of nervousness gathering in her stomach.  She absolutely KNEW Demona hated humans in general, and herself in particular. So… this could not possibly be what it felt like.**

 

**Instead of repeating her order, Demona moved towards the bed on all fours, like a some feral creature moving towards prey.  Somehow, even in human form, she looked natural moving like a beast. A panther could not have looked more dangerous or beautiful.  Elisa watched with an almost mesmerized stillness as the distance between them melted away to nothing.**

 

**This time the kiss was harsher, harder, almost cruelly demanding.  Demona expected Elisa to resist now, to try and deny her the moist warmth that lay past the softness of the detective’s lips.   It surprised her when Elisa’s mouth opened to it, accepting the aggressive invasion of Demona’s tongue.**

 

**She hadn’t meant to kiss the human again.  The first time had been pure impulse. She had only thought to make Elisa more uncomfortable.  The detective’s mouth had been just as tender as it looked. Demona had kissed a few people in the long centuries of her existence, but none had tasted of such trembling vulnerability.  It had pleased her more than she wanted to admit. She was wary of repeating the action, but the uneasy look in Elisa’s wide, doe brown eyes while she settled so gingerly onto the bed had stirred strange heat in Demona’s predator blood.  It made the huntress part of her soul eager to pounce, to bear down her prey and ravage that softness…**

 

**When she told Elisa to lay down, it had been to make the human a less tempting target.  Demona had realized how fragile the reins of her restraint were, and it disturbed her. She had planned to take her time with Goliath’s would be lover.  To take her time in extracting her revenge on the dark haired woman who had proven a sharp thorn in her side from before they had even met. Demona didn’t want to waste this rare chance to work her will upon Elisa Maza, didn’t want to rush things and have her opportunity pass too quickly.  But the detective hesitated instead of obeying, and the thread of nervousness in her questioning voice was too enticing.**

 

**Demona had to have more than just the shaken sound of Elisa’s voice.  She needed to take that uncertain tremble into her own mouth… touch it, taste it, swallow it whole.  Now she could feel the breath catching in Elisa’s mouth and the exciting quiver of the dark haired human moving restlessly beneath her own deceptively human form.  The full length of their bodies pressed intimately together as they sank into the bed covers. Bare flesh grew warmer as their bodies fed heat to each other while the kiss deepened.  The more Demona fed on the yielding softness of Maza’s parted lips, the more fiercely she wanted… needed… hungered even more.**

**She lost count of the moments in the taste and touch of her enemy’s submission.  In the years of their shared antagonism, she had never been this close to the human female for this long before.  Elisa’s distinctive personal scent infused every breath Demona took in, boldly unique as the woman herself, laced with a confusion of surprise, fear, and a disturbing amount of… excitement?  So many emotions leaking their trace in the detective’s personal scent, many that were dissolving into… The sound of Elisa’s muffled whimper sent a nearly electric thrill through Demona even as she had to pull away finally, had to see what was in those dark human eyes.**

 

**Elisa should be fighting.  Indignation should be part of the detective’s scent, anger should be in her defiant gaze before Demona tamed it down to reluctant acceptance using Elisa’s desire for the treatment her enemy held over that dark human head.  Why wasn’t she showing more resistence now that things had escalated so much? Demona glared down at the human’s flushed face, glared at the so wide gaze that stared up with a mix of emotion too complex to read. The detective’s kiss reddened mouth gasped for breath, those too tender lips parted with soft rapid pants that Demona chose to read as fear… until Elisa lifted the heat of her mouth to the exposed line of Demona’s throat, and bit down gently, insistently.**

 

***.***

 

**Fine threads of electric heat traced their way though Demona’s body, radiating from the sharp press of Elisa’s deceptively tender mouth and curling through the auburn haired woman’s flesh with far too keen an intensity.  The naked heat of the detective’s body shifted as her body arched upwards and her warm caramel skin pressed urgently against the paler cream of Demona’s now noticeably shaking form. The sound of a needful whimper escaped to lace the air with the unmistakable evidence of arousal.  Wide green eyes darkened with a mix of shamed hunger and angry half denial.**

 

**No…  she couldn’t be feeling this need…  not this strongly, not for this human… Demona’s throat tightened to keep from making another betraying sound, but the teasing torment of a trapped moan fluttered through her as one of Elisa’s strong, smooth legs pressed up against the sultry warmth hidden between two fair and trembling thighs.  Despite her inner protest, Demona’s body responded without hesitation, her own legs opening to allow the slide of Elisa’s flesh to press more intimately against that damp heat.**

 

**“Stop… “ Even if her own body didn’t obey, she could order the human to be passive until she regained a measure of self control.  Demona wasn’t used to having her voice so rough edged and yet so weak. “Elisa, stay still. Don’t… don’t move”**

 

**The naked police detective’s eyes had darkened as well, the chocolate brown gone nearly black now narrowed, her mouth moved hot and damp against the sensitive skin of Demona’s throat as she spoke.  “Why not? Isn’t this what you really wanted? I can feel your wetness for me.” Elisa shifted her hips just a fraction so that she rubbed the upper part of her own thigh against the telling slickness.**

 

**“No!” Demona’s protest was a bit too sharp as she felt control of the situation beginning to slip farther from her grasp than she dared allow.**

 

**“I don’t think this part of you can lie very well Demona.” Elisa’s voice held a troubling edge of sexual heat mixed with anger as she deliberately pressed up more insistently between the parted thighs and the damp heat there.  At the same time the detective teased her fingers over the trembling bareness of the other woman’s skin, stoking almost cruelly along the sensitive points of her back. “Your body is telling me that the real reason you lured me here is not to help me get with Goliath, but to have your own way with me.**

 

**“You’re insane…” the auburn haired woman scoffed as she tried to pull away now, but the detective now held tight.  Instead of gaining some needed distance Demona found herself rolled over and under the dark haired human. She squirmed, trying to regain her dominence, but Elisa wasn’t easily dislodged.  Despite the growing feeling of alarm that she refused to acknowledge, Demona couldn’t help but add a more provoking comments. “But even if your mad idea had some measure of truth, what of it?  If you want to get your reward, you have to play along, or go home empty handed. No need to play the wronged innocent human. No one has put a gun to your head. It was pure self interest that made you show up on my doorstep… and crawl into my bed.  You have been free to leave since the moment you got here Maza.”**

 

**“I don’t like being played, Demona.” Elisa’s voice had grown harder than the immortal had ever heard from the clan’s little human friend.  No doubt it was the detective’s “tough cop” voice. Demona began to struggle in earnest, not liking the new tone and deeply disturbed by how forcefully the dark haired woman was pressing her into the bed.  “I don’t think you ever had the slightest intention of paying up on your end of the bargain. You just wanted to have something over Goliath, didn’t you? Did you plan to fuck me first, then flaunt the deed in front of him?  Was that your plan?”**

 

**“Get off me human!” Demona’s voice had gone hot with anger and she tried to buck Elisa off, but the policewoman had no intention of being moved.  “You agreed to my rules. If you can’t abide by them, then our deal is off.”**

 

**“No.” Elisa’s voice had gone dangerously low as she captured Demona’s wrists together when the auburn haired woman tried to shove her off., “I think I’m through taking orders from you today.  Now… Now we play the game by my rules.”**

 

***.***

**Elisa’s anger was as much at herself as it was directed towards the woman staring up at her with an undisguised look of distress.  Demona wasn’t able to hide her emotions very well. She’d always worn her anger and contempt openly, and the few times Elisa had seen the gargoyle pleased (usually at the clan’s or humanity’s expense) she’d practically glowed with the gloating.   Demona wasn’t gloating now though. She had the startled eyes of a wild animal caught by a hidden snare, impossibly wide with surprise and bright with an edge of panic. Though she knew it was wrong, there was a part of Elisa that took a dark satisfaction from turning the tables on the auburn haired woman who’d so arrogantly assumed she held all the cards.   Elisa’s might have been off balance since the moment she’d stepped over the bedroom’s threshold, but she’d finally been pushed past the uncertainty and confusion and found her balance in a different set of feelings altogether… even if some of the feelings she hardly dared to recognise.**

 

**How, Elisa’s inner voice berated herself, had she let this long time adversary get to her so easily?  Walking right into the den of the beast, she hadn’t been surprised that the green eye’d witch had taken the opportunity toy with her.  It just never entered Elisa’s mind that the rogue gargoyle’s games would take this particular turn. That she had let it continue to this point was her own fault though.  With each unsettling liberty she had allowed Demona to take, each possessive stroke of the gargoyle’s human hands as they had explored her naked skin… she had allowed Demona to push the bounderies right from the start, and then keep pushing.**

 

**She should have stopped it at the first kiss, when Demona’s mouth had met hers with such soft, and oddly tentative warmth…  Elisa felt herself flush hotly as the recent memories mixed with her current, intimately close contact with the female whose frantic but failed struggles had left them both breathing harshly in the otherwise silent confines of Demona’s bedroom.**

 

**Yes, the burn of heat that rushed through Elisa’s body now was partly anger… but not all of it.  Much as she would like to deny it, the dark haired policewoman wasn’t given to self deception for very long.  Though it shocked Elisa to the core, she couldn’t block out her own troubling response to each of Demona’s disturbingly tender caresses.  Response… hell she’d damn near melted into them with school girl shivers and a damning, growing ache of need.**

 

**Elisa wished she could blame her current arousal on her thwarted desire for Goliath.  She had been on the edge for so long… Together she and the massive gargoyle clan leader had danced around the physical part of their relationship for several months past the time they’d finally dared to admit they were attracted to each other both romantically and physically.  The long, drawn out wait due to so many factors… simple timing not the least of them. But it wasn’t thoughts of Goliath’s massive frame and potent maleness that had stroked up the feverish heat she felt right now.**

 

**When Demona’s disturbing attentions had grown more and more blatant and provocative, Elisa had all but forgotten why she’d come here in the first place as the focus of her attention shifted from what she was after to what she was doing to achieve it.  She’d been blindsided by the unexpected sexual tension, and shocked to see a dangerously unreadable mix of passions darken Demona’s human green eyes as she endured the burning familiarity of each touch. Elisa didn’t have to be a detective to recognise the obvious, no matter how impossible it seemed.**

 

**But now she was taking back the control she’d so unwisely surrendered.  Elisa held onto the slender wrists of the woman pinned beneath her with an iron grip as she strengthened her resolve to not passively allow Demona to have her way anymore.  The problem was, as she tightened her hands in a frustration of inner turmoil and her own confused arousal, Elisa wasn’t sure exactly what her next move should be. Leave? There shouldn’t even be a question, because staying was impossible.  But as Demona’s body thrashed in vain beneath her, low sounds of pained protest finally escaping from that softly panting mouth… a mouth that she still could taste, Elisa couldn’t bring herself to just let go. When Demona arched her back, seeking leverage, it provoked Elisa to act on a purely physical impulse.  Roughly Elisa pushed the other woman’s wrists above the now wildly tousled auburn curls of her head, trapping them there so that Demona lay stretched out beneath her… captive and vulnerable in a way that sent Elisa’s heart pounding. It surprised her how very good Demona looked this way.**

 

**“You can’t keep me like this Maza…”  Demona had finally stopped struggling and tried to force strength and familiar contempt into her voice.   Unfortunately, with her lack of real breath, the words came out with a gasp that sounded far too much like pleading.**

 

**“Right now I think I can do whatever I want.” Elisa’s voice was still hard, but the heat in her eyes made Demona’s own widen, and the auburn haired woman squirmed frantically as a new shift of postion forced her taut, human thighs wider apart, while leaving the delicate and moist part of her anatomy exposed and vulnerable to Elisa’s unexpected and shockingly intimate exploration.  “Perhaps I’ll return the favor of your own familiarity and get to know you better. “**

 

*******

 

**Elisa knew she was being deliberately cruel, stepping over lines that shouldn’t be crossed, especially by someone sworn to protect and serve… but the wet heat she pressed against so ruthlessly as Demona tried to shift away from the intimate touch excited something feral and dark inside the detective.  In the back of her mind, Elisa wondered if she was punishing Demona for how her own body had answered each of the gargoyles previous, outrageous attention. Even now, with the soft, warm friction of their bare flesh rubbing together, Elisa still felt it, that intensely troubling mix of emotions**

 

**She shouldn’t do this.  She wouldn’t do this…**

 

**Demona let out sigh of relief as Elisa released her hold on a captive wrist, that quickly changed a high, wordless cry of disbelief as the detective reached down to slide curious fingers over the slick, delicate folds of the gargoyle’s human sex.  Finely tapered fingertips played with the sensitive entrance hidden at the warm, moist heart, stroking there teasingly light.**

 

**"No... " Demona wiggled, trying to back away, but the bedding only allowed her to press herself a little more into the silk sheets.  Her free hand shot down to grab at Elisa's intrepid fingers, holding the darker hand still. "How dare you touch me this way?"**

 

**"What's the matter?" Elisa's voice drawled out in a provoking taunt, "Not able to take what you dish out?"**

 

**"I didn't... !" Demona's voice shook with denial, her hand releasing Elisa's to try and shove the dark haired human off again.**

 

**"Didn't you?" Elisa's released fingers slid home, pressing hard and deep into Demona's tight heat.**

 

**"No!" Demona's outcry echoed through the room as she thrashed frantically, her hips jerking as her attempts to dislodge Elisa's probing fingers only served to increase their thrusting pressure.  Her other wrist came free as the dark haired human's other hand caught Demona's wild tumble of auburn curls right at the back of her head, pulling them tight and hard while the hard thrusts into her sex increased, the detective's long slender fingers stroking exactly the right spot on each deep intrusion.**

 

**Hands free, Demona grabbed at Elisa's shoulders her own pale fingers digging into the dark golden brown skin desperately.  A low wail of protest poured from parted red lips as shuddering liquid heat pooled at the intimate heart of her being...**

 

*******

**Demona's eyes closed as she felt the building pressure that caused her to quiver and her thrashings to become less an attempt of escape as an involuntary rocking.  She felt Elisa's mouth cover her own, lips warm and possessive claimed her breath. It wasn't a soft or tender kiss, but a fiercely passionate one nearly punishing in it's ravishment.  The small noises that escaped Demona now heralded her approaching peak, as did the the increasing shudder of her loins.**

 

**She was just teetering on the edge of release when Elisa suddenly pulled away.  The sudden loss of the human's body warmth and the stunning emptiness of her absence left Demona reeling in both body and mind.**

 

**"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Elisa's voice was harsh, her breath labored as she rolled off the bed to walk unsteadily towards her clothes.  The wardrobe was only a few feet away, but it felt like miles as the heat of unsatisfied need burned through her fiercely. But however tormenting her own denied arousal was, Elisa knew it was not as fierce as Demona's would be abandoned right on the cusp of climax.**

 

**"You, you... !" Words choked in the auburn haired woman's throat as she glared at Elisa's retreating back.**

 

**"I think the insult you are looking for is human." Elisa's spoke as she struggled into her jeans and t-shirt, abandoning her underwear in favor of dressing speed.**

 

**Momentarily stunned to silence, Demona watched with utter disbelief and a confused mix of outrage and yearning as Elisa slipped into her shoes and made for the bedroom door.**

 

**"Where do you think you are going?!" the words burst out of her before Demona could think them through, "We had an... You've...  You broke our agreement! Don't think you won't pay for this Elisa Maza!"**

 

**"I'm headed home.  I have some things to sleep on." Elisa turned to look back at the woman still tangled in the silk bedsheets, auburn hair tousled wildly over her bare shoulders, and green eyes fiercely bright. "Next time you want to play games Demona, don't come looking for me."**

 

**"You... " The gargoyle was left speaking to empty air as Elisa nearly ruined her exit with an undignified haste.  Staring at the empty doorway, Demona's green eyes narrowed. "You haven't heard the last of this, not by a long shot.  You are forsworn now Elisa Maza, and when night falls I'm going to show you just how serious breaking your word can be."**

 

*******

**She had made it home despite the shaking in her arms and hands as she guided her car through the early Saturday morning traffic.  But once there she had slumped over the steering wheel, biting her lower lip and trying to pull her shattered nerves back together.  Her dark hair fell around her face, a veil between her and the world that suddenly made less sense than it had only a few hours ago.**

 

**Elisa would have buried her face in her hands, except that Demona's intimate scent clung so strongly to her trembling fingers.  Even with the true source miles away, the auburn haired female's all too human arousal perfumed the close air of the parked car, tormenting the detective with the memory of how very sweet it felt to have Demona struggling in futile resistance while the helpless sound of her building pleasure escaped with her every protest.**

 

**What had her so unnerved now wasn't Demona's unexpectedly provocative advances, or her own deeply sexual responses... but how taking such rough advantage of her long time nemesis and feeling the tight, heated slickness of her need had fed the flames of a dark, hot desire Elisa hadn't realized burned in her own heart.  When Fox had made improper... outright indecent suggestions only a day ago, Elisa had shied away, appalled. Now... now she almost wished she'd allowed the autumn haired adventuress the chance, if only to keep from learning some of the things she had about herself and Demona.**

 

**“This is so not good.” Elisa moaned, knocking her forehead on the steering wheel.**

 

**She’d left.  All but run out as the woman at her mercy had cried out, shuddered right on the edge of a release Elisa had forced her so close to having.  The dark haired detective had finally found the will to leave that bed of silk sheets and heated, trembling flesh not because she wanted to go, but because of how much she wanted to stay.  It shocked her to realize just how much she enjoyed hearing and feeling Demona’s pleading noises of denial and pleasure… so much it … scared her. It terrified her how deliberately ravishing Demona had turned her on so intensely that she knew hearing that final, inescapable scream of surrender would have been too much.  She would have liked it too much to have lived with it afterwards. She would have loved it… and then hated herself for it afterwards.**

 

**“Demona…” Elisa groaned almost in pain, why did it have to be her?**

 

 

**She had gotten little rest as she dozed fitfully in the disarray of her bedsheets.  When the storm clouds that had crept in during the middle of the day suddenly erupted into torrents of rain and wind, Demona gave up the attempt to sleep and padded to a window to watch the deluge, bare but for a sheet wrapped around her for warmth.  The overcast sky and heavy fall of water washed the world into glistening shades of grey that pressed against the window glass and distorted the normally scenic vista into a landscape of struggling ghosts and waiths, her own relection melting into mix.**

 

**Elisa had touched her.  The human had held her down, naked flesh to naked flesh and forced her into heated intimacy.  Goliath’s new female had not only broken the bargain between them, but had gone further and taken liberties such as…  Demona’s eyes closed against the rain, shivering as the tactile memory of Elisa’s tight grip, and the press of dusky human flesh against the wet arousal that had lain hot and needful in her own weak, weak human form.  Her bare thighs pressed together tightly as the pulse of heat and yearning that had faded but not disappeared grew stronger as the confusion of her feelings tore the memory into it’s base components of scent and the feel of Elisa’s fingers sliding hard and deep into the tight slickness of that most private place.**

 

**A soft moan of denial escaped Demona with her deep intake of breath.  It had felt… She shuddered as the memory of Elisa’s forceful invasion of her flesh brought the pulse of sexual arousal to fierce, tormenting life.  She’d been so close… so close to tipping over the dark edge of ultimate surrender at the hands of that black haired human wench. Goliath’s pet bitch had wrongfully accused her of wanting to show her ex-mate up by fucking his would be lover first… falsely claimed foul and had then dared… dared…**

 

**She refused to touch her own flesh… refused to seek relief from the pressing ache of need with the memory Elisa Maza wrapped around her senses like an opiate smoke.   No… she wouldn’t… couldn’t let that human witch win even that much submission from her. Demona bit her lower lip and tried to force her body to calmness by sheer willpower.  Tried to ignore the part of herself that taunted her self control with it’s heated moistness and unabated craving… But she was so very tired…**

 

**The human had dared to touch her that way… dared to make her shake with helpless arousal and press her to near… maddness.  It was only right that she make the dark haired witch pay dearly for the peace of mind now shattered and stolen away… for the fevered state shed been forced into and then abandoned with such callous human disregard.  She would show that human she wouldn’t be left behind… unfinished.**

 

**It was still hours until sunset.  The human would probably be expecting her to wait for night before trying anything.  After all, she’d be much stronger in her true form. But… what if the dark haired human ran to the clan for their protection… ?**

 

**She would have payment for the humiliation Elisa Maza had given her… payment for the forced arousal left unsatisfied…**

 

**Hours…**

 

**Too long to wait.**

 

  
  


**Elisa tossed fretfully in her bed.  Sleep claiming her in fickle half moments that left her more tired than simply staying awake.  She startled into awareness as a hard and booming crack of thunder shook her from the troubled dreams.    and into groggy, fuddled consciousness.  Staring into the dark of her room she couldn’t tell how late it was. It was grey outside, but whether from storm of the lateness of hour was the question.** ****  
****  
**It amazed her that despite the turmoil of her thoughts, she'd still somehow managed to slip from consciousness long enough to lose track of time.  She’d thought about going to the Castle, but pure fatigue had her simply stripping out of her clothes and crawling into her familiar bedcovers and pulling them over her head.  The strangeness of recent events had exhausted her in heart and mind, and she had been desperate for even temporary escape in her restless slumber.  As the pounding of rain drummed relentlessly on the roof, and the dark haired detective slowly realized something was wrong.** ****  
****  
**She wasn’t alone.** ****  
****  
**She knew who it was of course.  There was only one person who had ever invaded the privacy of her home so casually.** ****  
****  
**"Demona." Elisa's voice spoke the name with a cold calm she hoped covered the tremble of her body beneath her tangled sheets.  "Let me guess, here for a little vengeance?"  She let a slightly derisive note creep into her voice as she stalled for time, letting her eyes adjust to the shadows of her darkened room.  Her gun was in it's lock box in the kitchen, too far away for now.  Even though Demona was immortal, she could still be hurt...** ****  
****  
**Oh... damn.  Sleep jumbled memories finally settled into place, and Elisa's body flushed hot with a mix of embarrassment, anger, and...  She pushed the last aside and focused on the anger part.  She had a right to be furious at the other woman, even if... if...  Oh sweet mercy, had she actually done THAT to Demona?!** ****  
****  
**"You owe me human." Demona's voice was ragged, strangely hoarse as if she'd been...** ****  
****  
**"Are you... have you been crying?" Elisa's stunned disbelief let the words slip free before she could censor on her tongue.** ****  
****  
**The figure in the dark cringed for the barest of seconds, and guilt like an unpleasant syrup poured through Elisa, coating over her initial reactions of fear and outrage and mixing into an uneasy feeling of cold, self-recrimination.  She'd stepped over the line.  Hell, she'd _shattered_ the line.** ****  
****  
**"I'd start worrying about your own tears, detective." Demona's deadly calm words brought Elisa back to the peril of her situation with a sudden snap.  She could beat herself up about rash, regretted actions later.  Now she had to deal with facing an unhinged female gargoyle while unarmed and ...  Elisa flushed as her unclothed state took on a new importance.** ****  
****  
**"My scent is still on you." The hard accusation in Demona's low voice brought a burn to the dark haired woman's cheeks.  Elisa had taken just enough time to wash before stripping down and falling into bed, but the aroma of sex had clung to her, faint but persistent despite soap and water.** ****  
****  
**"So?" Elisa couldn't think of anything else to do but brazen things out.  If Demona had come to hurt or kill her, the gargoyle had missed her chance to do it while Elisa was still asleep and completely vulnerable.  So she wasn't here for that... or only that.  The cop part of Elisa gave her back some of her earlier wariness and strengthened her voice despite the uncertain stew of feelings mixing in her gut.  "It'll wear off eventually."** ****  
****  
**"If it's still noticeable to me now, I can imagine how apparent it will be to the rest of the clan when they wake." The voice in the darkness held a cold mocking edge to it...  The arrogant, biting tone of voice of the Demona she was used to.  But Elisa could almost swear the shadowed figure was... trembling?** ****  
****  
**What a minute... WHEN the clan wakes?!** ****  
****  
**"You're still human!" Elisa blurted out the realization as she  dove off her bed to tackled the other woman.  Against a gargoyle, naked and unarmed, she wouldn't have had a chance, but against Demona's human form...** ****  
****  
**Demona howled in surprised outrage as they both crashed against the floor in a furious tangle of limbs.  In her true form, who would be the victor would not even be in question.  in this far more frail human form, she found herself hard pressed to gain the upper hand.  Elisa's sudden attack had them wrestling in a tight clench, their close proximity preventing them from trading real blows.  They struggled against each other in the dark, battle heated flesh sliding against flesh.** ****  
****  
**Even though Demona was clothed in her normal halter and loincloth, her clothes were meant for her gargoyle form, and hung far too loosely on the much smaller, more delicate human frame.  They were more hindrance than protection when they weren't completely pushed aside.  She could feel Elisa's nakedness pressed against her own mostly bare body as they fought.  Demona managed to roll the dark haired woman beneath her and keep her pinned for a few breathless moments.   Then one of the human female's smoothly muscled thighs slid between her own as the policewoman twisted beneath Demona, pressing forcefully against the intimate dampness of her unprotected sex.** ****  
****  
**Both women froze as the Demona's shocked outcry pealed through the shadowed apartment, caught for a few breathless moments in mutual embarassment and growing awareness of how sexual the press of their flesh together had become.** ****  
****  
**"No... " Demona's soft, strained whisper of denial was warm against Elisa's ear as they lay together on the short, thick pile of the bedroom carpet.  "I didn't come here for this..."  The protest trailed off weakly, unconvincing as her body gave silky warm evidence to the contrary.** ****  
****  
**Elisa's heart thudded hard and fast in her chest, her body flushed with the sudden, sure knowledge that while she was the one naked and pressed flat on her back, it was Demona who was at her mercy.  Without really thinking she rocked her hips slightly, and felt heat pulse through her as the woman on top of her shuddered, and failed to stifle a panting gasp as the movement increased the intimate friction.** ****  
****  
**"Stop... " Demona's breathless protest stirred awake that strangely dark and cruelly sensual sensation Elisa had felt earlier, in what seemed a lifetime ago when she'd forced her red haired nemesis into submission in her own bed.   It had been wrong to press such an advantage, yet her anger and other, more complex feelings she hadn't wanted to acknowledge had muted the inner voice of reason that normally pulled Elisa back from the brink of where good intentions ended, and far darker ones waited in a warm, dark abyss.** ****  
****  
**Elisa wasn't angry any more,  but that memory of what she'd done, and how fiercely Demona had reacted to each liberty taken was enough to encourage her to slide her hands from their grapple hold on the other woman's arms to stroke beneath the brief scraps of the split backed loin cloth to the interesting round swells of flesh that quivered there.** ****  
****  
**Green eyes widened in the darkness as Elisa's hands cupped at the easily accessed nether cheeks, holding them with a firmness that Demona squirmed against for a moment before freezing in place as the sensation of her struggle only heightened the precarious, shameful pleasure of being astride the dark haired female.  She had come here to take her revenge on Elisa Maza, but that goal blurred in her thoughts as her body's deliberately denied needs flared into a fierce ache for the fulfillment the detective had forced her to the very brink of, then tormentingly withheld.** ****  
****  
**It infuriated her so much...  but oh...** ****  
****  
**Elisa rocked again, more forcefully, her grip on Demona's buttocks tightened as the red haired woman tried to pull away, an involuntary moan of pleasure and distress escaped her parted lips.  Her breath came out in fast, almost panic'd pants.  What was the human female trying to do now?  She tried to push the other woman away, and found her hands instead holding on as Elisa's movement increased in speed and intensity.** ****  
****  
**A soft wailing keen echoed through the apartment bedroom.  Surely she couldn't bear the humiliation of being driven to such unmistakable sexual arousal by this human she despised so very much.  Her breath came out in a strangled half scream as Elisa's mouth closed over one of the breasts that Demona's halter failed to cover properly.  The wet heat of the human's mouth was shocking, and the sensation of lips and teeth teasing the hard tightness of Demona's captured nipple sent mad shudders through her own human body.** ****  
****  
**Elisa bit delicately at the turgid flesh, tongue flicking against the tightly budded tip.  Demona's body shook noticeably; the warm wet heat Elisa pressed against grew more slick.  When Elisa shifted their positions, rolling the other woman beneath her, there was no more resistance than the sound of Demona's ragged breathing , the now half sobbing sound that was plea and protest.  The intoxicating feeling of total sexual power washed through Elisa like pure liquid heat, and the dark haired detective felt her own unmistakable arousal pulse like a living thing beneath her skin.** ****  
****  
**Only hours that seemed a lifetime ago she had forced the unexpected sexual tension building between herself and Demona into the open.  She had thought that doing that would rob Demona of whatever ammunition the treacherous female gargoyle had hoped to gain in what had seemed to be a petty game of dominance.  It had always been Elisa's nature to face a challenge with an aggressive, forthright courage.  She'd gotten angry though, lost her head, lost her balance...  she'd pushed things much to far, and only caught herself before the final moment of no return.  But she _had_ caught herself, and had walked away.** ****  
****  
**She knew it wasn't going to be that way this time.  This time Demona had brought the challenge into Elisa's own home, and there was no backing away from it now.  She'd felt guilty before, but she had warned Demona that she was through playing games.  The female gargoyle had trespassed too many times already, now the consequences of those actions would be brought home in the most personal way possible.  Elisa let one of her hands slide between their bodies, her fingers seeking the moist, slick pearl of flesh that would make Demona cry out in earnest.** ****  
**  
** **As Elisa's golden dark fingers found what they sought, Demona's hips jerked and unseen in the bedroom shadows her pale body flushed both with rising color and burning heat.  No... she couldn't let this happen again...  With a desperate moan she managed to dislodge Elisa with a fierce buck.  The dark haired policewoman sprawled across the carpet for a moment, but rolled to her feet, catching ahold of the red haired woman whose ragged breathing had become a warning growl.**

 

 

**“Why are you here Demona?” Elisa’s voice was soft in the darkness.  “Why are you here really?**

 

**Elisa had pressed tight against the female gargoyle’s human form that was tensed, but no longer struggling. Pale, deceptively delicate wrists were captured in her own dark, slender hands.  The growl died back to panting breath as the policewoman’s sleekly toned body’s full weight lay firmly against her captive to prevent escape, but the dark haired woman made no more provocative caresses.**

 

**“I should kill you, human.” Demona’s words were whisper soft, an empty threat as she lay captive to her nemesis.**

 

**to be continued?**

****  
****  
****  
  



End file.
